peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
That's What I Like
'"That's What I Like" ' (not to be confused with Bruno Mars's song) is a song sung by Flo Rida ft. Fitz for the rapper's EP My House. It is played in The Peanuts Movie, after Charlie Brown discovers he got a perfect score on his last test, turning him into a celebrity in front of the other children. It was also used in most of the film's trailers and TV spots. Lyrics :I said hey, that's what I like, I like about you! :The way you do what you do, how you do, I like about you! :Come on now, hey, that's what I like, I like about you! :The way you do what you do, how you do, I like about you! :I said hey, hey, hey, hey! :Oh no, no, no! :They call me Ali Bomaye, :M.I.A. to Bombay, baby :I go hard, so don't come lazy, come lazy :This is my party, don't be late :And how much fun can one man take? :You walk past and I go crazy :Oh my, my, my, my :Like it, like it, checkmate yeah :I'm movin' up, up, shut 'em all down :I like it, like it, I get bread :I got a tour, a black Ferrari, zoom on it :Hop in, let's get it started :Make my party, you got in :And that's why I said :I said hey, that's what I like, I like about you! :The way you do what you do, how you do, I like about you! :Come on now, hey, that's what I like, I like about you! :The way you do what you do, how you do, I like about you! :I said hey, hey, hey, hey! :Oh no, no, no! :My mama ain't raise no fool or no failure :Only go first place, let me upgrade yah :Olé, red flag I'm wavin' :Your way, drop down, I'm chasin' :Oh my, my, my you look :Look so bad, bad like good :Good times, all the time I'm havin' :Tonight and I don't mind braggin' :Give me one for the treble, I need two for the bass :I spend my three wishes on you, that's just my generous ways :Throw it back like history, I work the play :A little harder than the rest, I'm Dr. J :I'm an all time great, you twerk the same like :Oh my, my, my, my :Watch out, Whoa! (Whoa!) :Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) :Whoa, whoa, whoa! (Whoa, whoa, whoa!) :Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) :One, two, one two three four :I said hey, that's what I like, I like about you! :Yeah, that's what I like about you! :The way you do what you do, how you do, I like about you! :Yeah, that's what I like about you! :Come on now, hey, that's what I like, I like about you! :Yeah, that's what I like about you! :The way you do what you do, how you do, I like about you! :Yeah, that's what I like about you! :I said hey, hey, hey, hey! :Oh no, no, no! Category:Songs from The Peanuts Movie